Resnesme's lost her heart
by Phantomfangirl
Summary: my first fanfic! when Renesmee is taken away from Forks on her first day of school she must cometo trust someone she didn't want to help her...DONT BRING LOGIC INTO THIS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

The beginning

I am 10. I look like a thirteen year old girl, and I live with a family of vampires. My name is Renesmee Cullen and I am a vampire hybrid. I want to tell you about my life. Jacob still lives with us but I want to tell you about the day my entire existence changed forever. It was the first day that mom and dad were letting me go to public school. I was so excited about it that I couldn't stop thinking about what would happen. I still don't like to talk. I only use my powers to speak but it's been hard because everything has been going crazy.

"Good luck today, Nessi." Jacob said to me as I climbed into Emmett's jeep.

"Thanks." I whispered to him.

Dad started the car and drove towards the High School that he and mom graduated from. Forks High School was surrounded by thousands of kids my size and ones that looked like my dad. I tightened my gloved hand into fists as the smell of the air hit me. I saw my dad glance at me when I didn't get out of the car.

"Renesmee, you can do this without hurting anyone. Everyone knows that you can." He said before I got out and glared at the ground.

"Sorry, I'll call you when school lets out." I said before I closed the door and made my way towards the front office dad told me to go to.

I gritted my teeth as I smelled the blood around me and the way it smelled was like a giant buffet ready for my own enjoy meant. I gripped the strap on my bag as I entered the office to see an old lady sitting behind the desk. Grinding my teeth I went over to her and told her my name and that it was my first day here. Just as I got my schedule I ran into a boy not that much taller than me and I had to quickly step away from him.

"Whoa, sorry about that." He said as he bent over to get my papers.

"It's okay. I'll get them." I said as I bent over to get them. I held my breath and took the papers out of his hands.

"Do you need help getting around?" He asked me.

I shook my head and looked away from him and headed off to my first class. As soon as I was out of the room I let out a sigh of relief and regretted the choice to breathe.

"You can do this, you wont hurt anyone. You're going to be fine." I whispered to my self as I entered my first class room for the day.

The bell was about to ring and I found my self sitting in the back of the class room listening to the female teacher speaking to everyone about Romeo and Juliet. I smirked and zoned out as I breathed through my mouth the entire class. I hear her pause before she calls my name. I look up to her and she is smiling.

"Renesmee, would you please share your opinion about the Capulets?" She asked me.

I smile and get comfortable. "The Capulets are basicly the family that drives Juliet to kill herself or fake her death so she can be with Romeo. Unfortunelty due to the illness that swept through the next town/city over, Romeo is unable to know that it's just a plan so he and his love can be together in his banishment as Juliets family believes her to be dead." I answer and watch as her face blanches as I basicly give away the entire book.

Several of the students in front of me are staring at me as I smile away. The teacher thanks me and returns to her lesson. I giggle quietly as I wait for the class to end. As soon as the bell rings I head to my next class. Again the teacher calls on me to answer an advanced algebra question considering I was watching the rain fall out side. I ended up teaching the entire class as I explained how to solve the ten problems he had projected on the board. By the time lunch came I was able to breath normally without having the temptation to kill. The boy I ran into this morning waved me over to his table that was full of teenagers.

"Hey." The boy said as I walked up to his table.

"Hi, is it okay if I sit here?" I asked him.

"Yeah totally, and whats you're name?"

"Oh, Renesmee. Renesmee Cullen." I said.

"Cool, guys this is the new girl I told you about." He said as he looked over to the table.

"Wait! You're the girl that taught Mrs. Selma about Romeo and Juliet." A girl with long black hair said as a guy next to me offered up a chair next to him.

"Thank you, and that's her name?" I asked the girl.

She laughed and started talking about how funny it was to see a student give the teachers a piece of their own medicine. I smiled and began to relax more than I was ever able to. I was disappointed to know that my next class was Gym! Yahoo, death!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Trust can kill

I was excused from participating in any of the activities they had planned today due to my "Asthma". I sat on the floor praying that the sounds around me would stop. Thank fully this was my last class of the day and it was getting closer to get back to the safety of my room. Unfortunately by the time the last bell rang I was ready to kill again. As I stand in front of the school I get this feeling that I'm being watched. I turn around and I see a tall man with long black hair staring at me. I quickly turn back around and head back towards the school. I could hear the guy turning to follow me. Who was this guy? Was he Felix from the Volturi? I held my breath as I reentered the now empty school and took off running. I wasn't going to be used as a weapon for Aro since my power got stronger. I could hear the guy behind me running after me. I knew he was faster than me but I wasn't going down with out a fight. I ended up running into the gym and hiding behind the bleachers. I was breathing heavy and it was hard to calm it when the guy ran into the room.

"Come on out, little girl. I wont hurt you." He said. His voice was rough and thick like he was hiding something.

I inched back more until my shirt caught on a nail that stuck out. I quickly pulled it out but made a loud bang in the process. I gasped and ran for the door only to be grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground. I hit my head and pain exploded in side my head.

"That was a really stupid choice for you to make." The guy said before everything went black.

As I slowly began to wake up my head was pounding and I felt cold. Where was I? I opened my eyes and everything around me was dark. I could barely see anything in front of me. I looked down at my self and I was practically naked. My shirt and pants were missing so were my shoes. My heart beat twice as fast as I began to freak out. Where am I? Who brought me here? I slowly pushed myself up and leaned against the wall. The air smelled like blood and it wasn't fresh blood, it was blood that had been dried for a very long time. What is this place? Am I in Volterra? I couldn't be! If I was I would be talking to Aro right now and apparently I'm not.

"Hello!? Is anyone there?" I yelled out as I tried to look around me.

Where am I? A large door opened to show a tall man with large arms that didn't look like human flesh. I tried to move away from him but he reached out towards me and was able to grab my arm. I tried to pry his hand off of my arm but he was a lot stronger than me. I was dragged out into a long white hall and thrown into an even larger white room. There were several people there. I looked down and there was fresh blood on my hands. I gasped and looked behind me. Three girls were tied to the wall bleeding, and my self control almost snapped. Someone grabbed me by the back of my head and dragged me into the middle of the room.

"Let me go! Get off of me!" I yelled as several people grabbed my arms and tied them above my head.

Someone laughed and it sounded like a females voice before the sound was cut off by a loud cracking sound that filled the air. I looked over to the wall. There was a small girl bleeding from her nose and tears were gathering in her hazel eyes. What was happening to me? I looked back to the man in front of me and he was smiling. I heard laughter from behind me and then the sound of a whip breaking the sound barrier. Pain exploded across my back before I was whipped again and again. When the whipping finally stopped I knew I was bleeding but all I could do was cry. I did nothing to deserve this, I was kidnapped and beaten.

"Now we can establish the fact that she bleeds right boys?" Someone said from behind me.

"Please, let me go." I whispered out loud.

Someone slapped me and white spots clouded my vision. I spit out the blood that collected in my mouth and I could hear several harsh intakes of breath. Clearly I was surrounded by vampires. Great, just what I needed! Someone untied my arms and threw me to the ground. A tall man with long black hair knelled over me and started to slide my panties off of me. I tried to fight him of but he blocked me and it felt like he broke my arm. Then he spread my legs and raped me! He took advantage of me and left me on the floor naked for several hours before they grabbed me and threw me back into the now filled room with girls that were trying to take care of each others wounds. I crawled into the farthest corner and let my body heal on its own all while staring at nothing. My life means nothing now!


	3. my mission

sorry this will be the last updat untill i can get next few chapters done... i already had this done but then my jump drive decided it wanted to break, now i have to do it all over again! R&R!

* * *

Chapter 3

My mission

Alec's point of view-

Aro stood and approached me. He would never do this unless he would want me to do something for him. I bowed my head low before he told me to follow him. I quickly followed after him to his private rooms where he sat in the window looking at the stones.

"There have been rumors of an army of newborns, they converge somewhere in America." He said as I stand behind him.

"You would like me to lead the party to find these, newborns." I supplied for him.

"Correct, and I am to believe that they have something I want. My friend Carlisle has lost something very dear to him. I would like you to return it to him also, but of course that would be after you bring her back here." He said as he smiled like he was pleased that Carlisle's granddaughter would be there.

I bowed my head low and left to assemble my team. Jane, Felix, and Demitri were in my group and we set out immediately to find and destroy the threat.

Renesmee's point of view-

I look at the dead bodies of the three girls around me. The other two where out with Declan, and Bogart being treated like trash. I look down at my blood stained hands. They were shaking and I felt like a murderer. I killed three girls, even though I might have saved their lives from pain as I killed them I still drank human blood. Tears stained my face as the door opened and I dived for the corner. A hand grabbed at my arm and threw me into the floor. I knew I should have stayed put, now I'm going to get beaten again.

"Look what you did. You bitch you killed them!" Bogart said as he dragged me out into the white room and tied me to the floor.

"You gave me no choice!" I yelled as I knelled on the floor with my arms tied down to the floor.

Laughter filled the room before I felt someone standing behind me. It had to be one of the others because Declan liked to get close to me and calls me "Kitty" all the time. A knife cut into my back as I bit down hard on my lip. Pain, tourcher, death. That was all I thought about any more. It's been almost two years since I last saw my family and my body was riddled with scars, cuts, dried blood, and tears. I cut my hair so short I almost looked like a boy but they knew I was still me even if I looked different. I couldn't think about how many times that I've been raped. I stay like this not for long before Declan found me and raped me for three days straight. Then once he was finished with me he threw me in with three new girls plus some of the older ones that managed to stay alive. I collapse on the floor of dirt and sleep for days.

_One month later..._

I sat in the farthest corner as I watched Selena clean and dress a new girls fresh wounds as I felt my stomach contract. I am surprised that I still have a stomach. I look so emaciated that my ribs are beginning to show and my spine is starting to protrude from my back. My legs were still normal for the moment but my arms were so thin I looked like a doll. I wrapped my arms around my legs and tried to listen to the winter winds blowing out side. Then I heard it, several different loud growls before a loud bang hit the door that separated us from the room that haunted us all. If I could scream I would have but my jaw was still throbbing from being punched and slapped only hours ago. The large door opened to show a dark figure standing there. I knew him in an instant. Even though I last saw him when I was a baby I knew what he looked like. Alec, the Volturi, oh god! I really am going to die now. I scoot even farther back into the wall as he advanced towards the girls. Two others from the Volturi entered the room and grabbed Selena and the new girl. They both put up a fight but they were cut off when both of the men bit them on the neck. I moved as far back as I could before my back hit the wall.

"I won't hurt you, Renesmee." Alec said as he took off his dark cloak and slowly came over to me.

I whimpered as he crouched next to me and placed his hand on my bony shoulder. I was naked and covered in dirt, and dried blood. He wrapped his cloak around me before I cringed away from him while I looked down at his shoes. I tried to pull away from him but I was too afraid that he would kill me.

"I won't hurt you. I will take you back to you're family." He said as he gently wrapped his cloak around me like he was wrapping a towel around me.

I looked at him like he was lying but he didn't have that gleam in his eyes that Declan has. Alec pulled me up so I was standing but I haven't walked right in months so I had to limp my way along with him. He took me out into the white room that was now covered in red. I tried to go back into the cell but Alec's grip on me was to hard for me to break. He guided me towards his sister and stopped when she glared at him.

"Aro want's her brought back to him." Alec said to his sister.

I cringed at that statement. Aro wanted me brought to Italy to see him before I get to see me family. Jane stared at me like I was some kind of problem. I pulled the cloak tighter around my body as I looked away from Felix and Demitri. Why did they have to come and save me? What I really wanted was to see my dad again, was that too much to ask in my worthless life?

"I will wait for you at the airport. Aro wants her unharmed when we arrive." Alec growled at them all before he escorted me out of the room and down a long black hallway.

I tried to shake him off of me but all I could think about was if he was going to hurt me or not. As soon as we were out side, and he let me go I made a break for the woods. I wasn't taking any chances with him, or anyone for that matter. I could smell blood around me and I tried to follow the strongest trail of it, it was only until I was about to go into the thicker part of the trees did someone grab me by the throat and throw me to the ground. I let out a harsh cry before I curled into a ball hoping that I wouldn't be beaten for trying to escape. A rough hand grabbed my arm and pulled me up so I was standing.

"Don't _ever _do that again!" Felix's voice yelled at me as I hid my face.

"Felix! Let her go!" A shrill feminine voice spat from the darkness around me.

Felix let me go immediately and I fell to the ground still holding the cloak tightly around my chest. I glanced around me and saw Jane staring at me, I looked away as I sat on my knees. I felt a light hand touch my back and I stiffened immediately. Please don't beat me again! I looked up and I saw Alec standing there holding his hand out for me. I pushed it away and stood up on my own. I didn't need any help from anyone. I stared at the ground as Alec, Jane, Felix, and Demitri escorted me somewhere. They stopped at a landing strip where a woman handed me a black dress and black shoes. This is going to be great.

* * *

R&R and by the way if it dosent say the locket that Bella and Edward gave her broke before the entire thing began so its with them... i do not own any characters from Twilight, i do own any other names that are now mentioned in the entire series!


	4. new life

hope you like this chapter working on chapter 5 and i might do a couple of one shots of other things maybe a Zagr if any one likes them!

* * *

Chapter 4

New life

The Cullen home... Alice.

Nothing has been the same since Renesmee disappeared. No word from her, We weren't able to track her down and bring her home. It opened all of our eyes that she wasn't as strong as we thought she was when she went to school. Today was no exception. Carlisle was at the hospital and Edward was with him keeping his mind off of his daughter. Jasper sat next to me in my bedroom as I tried one last time to find our niece. Then it happened the first vision of Renesmee in 2 years.

_Renesmee stands next to Alec as he gently nudges her towards Aro. Slowly she moves towards him and takes his hand as he reads her mind. He pulls away from her rather quickly and she step's back as if she is afraid of him. _

I snapped back to the present where Jazz was asking me what I saw.

"She's alive. Jazz, Renesmee's alive." I whispered to him.

_Renesmee's point of view-_

I sat in the very back of the private jet that was set on a course to Italy. I wasn't going to fall asleep when I knew I was going to see Aro. It was only about an hour after take off that I heard someone get up. I quickly looked up and saw Alec moving towards where I sat. I curled tighter into a ball and looked out the window where I saw the sun setting over the clouds. Trust, it was something I wanted to, but I just couldn't. Someone sat down next to me and I quickly looked to see who it was. Alec sat in the seat next to me holding a towel and a bag of donated blood. I eyed him as he set the blood aside and reached out to me. I cringed away from his hand that held the towel. Declan showed me new ways to beat a person with a towel and I wasn't going near one anymore.

"I won't hurt you." He said to me.

I heard someone scoff from the front of the plane, Alec ignored it and held his free hand out to me. I held my breath and slowly reached out to take his hand. As soon as I felt his skin he lightly grabbed my hand and smiled.

"See. I just want to take the mud off of you're face, okay?" he asked me.

I let out the breath I was holding and let him try to help me. I saw him reach out to me as he let go of my hand. I Involuntary flinched away from him when he touched my face. His hand felt so soft against my skin and so cool. I stared into his bright eyes as he grabbed the towel and brought it to my face. I didn't cringe when the warm cloth touched my skin. I have been so cold for so long I forgot what it felt like to be warm again. I saw his face change as he pulled the cloth away from me, he looked sorry for me but it still didn't look like he wanted to hurt me. I had the odd feeling to speak but I kept my jaw locked in place as I stared at Alec. Why was he being so nice to me? Did he want me for his own and refuse to take me to my family? I saw Alec reach behind him and I thought that he was grabbing something to beat me with so I instantly hid my face. I felt his hand on my back and I instantly looked up to see him holding out a bag of donated blood. I stared at it and glanced at Alec. Did he put something in it to make me sick or something?

"I didn't poison it, it's donated from a blood bank in Venice." He said as he put it into my hand.

I opened my mouth and was about to say something when I closed it again and set the blood on the seat. I wasn't going to drink human blood again, not after what happened with the girls.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked as he grabbed the blood.

I didn't answer him as I bit my lip feeding off of my own blood that would at least get me through the plane ride. I felt his eyes in me as I looked out of the window. I felt Alec get up and leave but I wasn't alone for long, he came back to me after putting the towel somewhere. I didn't look at him until he got too close for my comfort. I turned to look at him and he was staring at me. I knew that stare, everyone that hurt me had that look in there eyes. I quickly looked away and pulled my legs to my chest. I wasn't going to be rapped again.

"What's wrong?" I heard him ask me.

I cringed away from him and looked at the back of the seat in front of me. I didn't want to look at him fearing that he would hurt me. Why do I feel so different around him? I felt the plane jerk down and I grabbed the arm rests. It was a long time since I last was on a plane.

"It's okay. Where landing in Florence." Alec said to me before he got up and sat next to his sister.

It wasn't long before Alec was back to escort me off of the plane. They didn't have a car ready so I knew that we would be walking to Volterra. They all walked faster than me and I practically had to run to keep up with them. Just before we reached the wall Alec fell back to walk beside me. I wrapped my arms around my shoulders and shivered. This dress barely covered my shoulders and it was meant for the summer but it felt like it was the winter now. I felt something warm wraparound my shoulders and I immediately looked at Alec and he wasn't wearing his cloak. I swallowed and kept walking. It wasn't long until we caught up to Jane and the others and was off to see Aro. I felt my heart rate pick up and I cringed into the cold wall. I swallowed and followed behind Felix towards what I would think would be the throne room. I felt someone touch my hand and I quickly snatched it back and straightened up so I would look taller.

"Ahh, Jane darling. I see you have brought back what I wanted." I heard Aro say as soon as we entered the room


	5. Chapter 5

_finnaly got this chapter done! please R&R i look at them everymorning before school and when i get home! love you all heres chapter_ 5!

* * *

Chapter 5

Readings, and speaking

Aro stood in the middle of the room looking as happy as ever as I stopped short. I knew he wouldn't hurt me but I lost all trust after I was raped. I smiled to him as other members if the guard surrounded us and took their places around the room. Jane immediately went to Aro and he took her hand and read her mind. I saw him smile before Jane moved to his left and stood next to Chelsea.

"Renesmee, my dear, it has been a while since we have last seen each other hasn't it."

"Yes it has." My voice came out as clear as day and it surprized me as my voice echoed through the large room.

Aro held out his hand for me. "Would you do me the honor?"

I hesitate. Do I really want Aro to read my mind? I feel a hand lightly push me towards him and I slowly walk towards Aro and take his hand. As soon as my skin touches his he places his hand over mine. Aro released my hand quickly and I stepped back afraid that he would hit me.

"My dear, dear, Renesmee." Aro looked behind me. "Alec would you please show her to her room?"

"Yes master." Alec said as he lightly touched my back.

I turned quickly and followed behind Alec as he lead the way out of the room and down a long hall that echoed my steps. Alec stopped at a large door as he opened it for me and allowed me to enter first. I took a step back and shook my head. I wouldn't let him face my back it made me extremely nervous when Felix and Demitri were walking behind me. Alec grabbed my hand and dragged me into the room. What happened to the nice boy who helped me? As he took me into the room I tried to break his hold on me but It was no use. Alec threw me onto the large bed that sat against a dark blue painted wall. my body shook as i watched Alec pace in front of the bed.

"Listen, i don't care how much Aro likes you but i don't take any orders from a slut!" Alec yelled at me before he told me where the bathroom was and where there was blood.

With his statement clearly hanging in the air i let fall one tear. As soon as the door closed I took in my surroundings. I sit on a large bed that had a wood and gold frame. I look to my left and i see the bathroom, directly across from the bed was a closet and the kitchen was through two double doors on the right of the bed. Why did Aro want me here? I couldn't tell him anything that would help him. i sight and decide to take a shower. I might as well make myself look clean. as i walk into the bathroom i see that i was larger than i thought. it had a stall shower and a gardern tub across from it. A clean stack of towels lay on the counter along with a brush, tooth brush, and toothpaste. Quickly stripping down i get in the shower. as the hot water hit my back I covered my mouth so i didn't scream. pain coursed through me as the water cleaned my open wounds and the scars that had re-opened. i don't know how long it was but by the time i finished my shower the moonlight was shining brightly through my window. A window that was barred and locked. I fingered my hair that was so short i looked almost like aunt Alice. thinking about her made me feel good. I found some clothes that fit me and put them on. I wasn't going to look at the kitchen untill i was stronger. I sat on the edge of the bed wishing that i could speak to my family and as i thought about them a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." I whispered.

A tall thin women came through the door and she was so beautiful. her dark hair was tied back from her face as she looked at me with her bright red eyes. She wore a black cloak, and deep purple dress that higed her figure perfectly.

"Hello, i am Sulpicia." she said.


	6. Chapter 6

i probably wont be poasting untill october cause i got a huge concert coming up and need to practicee so this i soff the top of my head hope you like it R&R!

* * *

Chapter 6

Talking again

"Hello." I said as i quickly stood up from where i was sitting on the bed.

"Oh, please. sit, when my husband told me that you were here with us i had to come see that he was not lying to me." Sulpicia said as she came over to me.

I stepped back a little when she came too close to me. I saw her give me a strange look, but i ignored it before i sat down on the edge of the bed. Folding my hands on my lap i sighed as i thought of my family.

"You miss you're family?" Sulpicia said before she sat next to me on the bed.

i look over to her. She looked like she was in pain and i knew that it was because of my smell. I swallowed thickly before nodding.

"I haven't seen them, for, a long time." i whispered.

"How long?"

I held up two fingers.

'Two weeks?"

I shook my head no. "Two years."

Sulpicia looked at me amazed. She reached out and touched my back and i forced myself not to cringe. Why did she feel sympathy for me?

"I can see that you are upset. if you need anything ask one of the guard if you can talk to me." She said before she quietly stood and left the room.

i stared at the closed door for what seemed like hours before i finnaly moved and whent to the kitchen. It was small but use able. There was a small refirgerator and i quriously looked inside. 'instead of seeing donated human blood, it was full of animal blood. i quickly took three and quickly drank them. i caould feel my strength returning to me as i drank. as i finished the last of the blood i felt better than ever. Throwing away the selofane i turned out the lights and whent to bed. as i lie in bed i think about hwy i am here and think about my famliy. Before i fall in to a deep sleep i hear someone come through the door.


	7. Chapter 7

_sorry it took me so long lost my pasword to get in and had to do stuff to get ready for my choncert any way hope you like this chapter R&R!_

* * *

Chapter 7

_explaining_

**_Alec's point of view- _**

Why did i say that to her? I'm never cruel to anyone... especally not to a girl! feeling so bad i left my small apartment and whent to renesmee's room. I saw Sulpicia leaving renesmee's room and i stopped was she doing here? as she turned towards where i stood i could see a smile on her face that was a mixture of pride and grief. She spotted me and waved me over to her. Quickly apporaching her i bowed low to her before adressing her.

"My lady, what are you doing down here?" I asked her.

"I had to see if it was true that the granddaughter of Carlisle was here... Alec. i would not try to speak to her too harshly. She has been hurt and needs a friend. Promise me that you will protect her." She said to me.

"I swear my lady." I bowed low as she took her leave and stepped past me.

Straightening back up i could hear Renesmee in the kitchen and i waited until she turned outthe light to enter the room. The moonlight that shone through the window iluminated enough of the room for me to see Renesmee lying on the bed sleeping. Her once long bronze hair was short and what was left was spread out behind her. All i remember of her was when she was the baby we thought was an immortal child. She was so cute and her heart beat was so strong then, but as i listened to her heart beat, it was slower than before. it was almost like it really was broken and was slowly healing. Quietly walking over to her so i could see her face i saw that her eyes were indeed closed and her cheeks were flushed red.

"You are so beautiful." i whisper as i stare at her.

Renesmee shifted in her sleep and part of her sirt rode up to show part of her back. I thought that it would look normal, smooth, and tan. but it wasn't; it was pale and what little i could see was scared and bruised. what happened to her?

**Renesmees point of view- **_8 hours later _

As i slowly wake up i feel like im being watched and i slowly sit up. Looking around the room my eyes finnaly stop on the set of wide dark red eyes that bored into my soul,(or whats left of it).

"What are you doing here?" I asked Alec.

he smiled and looked down. "I was going to appolajise for what i said to you but you were sleeping when i came in. i did not want to wake you. and Aro sent for me to bring you to him."

_WHAT!?_


	8. Chapter 8

okay so i am finnaly able to write longer stories and if you wanna know the choncert whent amazing last night my shoulder hurt but i dont mind hope you like and will try to updat more now! XD

* * *

Chapter 8

Fights!

I stare at Alec before i get out of the bed and keep my back to the wall as i enter the kitchen. Even though i didn't want to meet with Aro i had no choice in the matter. he would probably want to find out what happened to me and i would have to answer all of his questions. I sigh and start looking for something to eat. Even though i drank blood i still need to eat something, i think my stomach is just the size of a pea now!(**idk was thinking about peasXD**) after finding something to eat i have the same feeling i get everythim someone is looking at me when im not watching them. I slowly turn around dropping the box of cheese-its, Alec stoodin the door to the other room and he was leaning on the door frame.

"looking for something?" He asked me.

I shook my head and swallowed. his eyes were slightly darker than they were yester day and i was finnaly able to have a perfect veiw of his face. his cheeks were ever so slightly shaded with color that took a very skilled eye to see and his lis were stretched over a set of perfect teeth that could easily cut through my skin. Looking away from him i oick up the box at my feet and put it on the counter. watching him closley i try to pass him but he quickly puts his arm out stopping me. I freeze where i stand and look at the wall. i can feel myself shaking but i don't dare to stop myself.

"what happened to you before we found you?" Alec asked me and i was immediatly thrown to the two weeks before Alec found me.

**_Decland and bogart were out and the other three boys were gone so we were alone for the next few days. every so often this happends and we take this advantage to eat what we have been able to hide here and heal, but tonight was diffrent. like alwasye i turned down any food fo me for fear of biting someone when i felt something warm and wet suddenly coat my legs. I look down and see what looks like water on my legs. i look up to see if the celing caved in but there wasnt any holes in the celing. then suddenly pain hit me. i gasped so quietly none of the other three girls heard me. what was happening to me? Then the pain hit me again but much worse. I covered my mouth and yelled. One of the oldest of our group looked at me and saw what was on my legs before she crawled over to where i sat in my corner and lightly touched my shoulder. _**

**_"Are you okay?" she asked me. _**

**_i shook my head no. _**

I snapped back to the present and looked away from the wall i was staring at and shook my head before going to the dresser that was closest to me. choosing a random outfit i whent to the bathroom, showered, dressed and put on shoes all in under and hour. I was regaining some of the speed i once had before i was rapped. Alec stood patientyl in a corner as he watched me. i tried as hard as i could not to look at him but every time i let my focus slip i looked at his peircing gaze. Why hasn't he used his powers on me yet? was he waiting for me to be in pain before using them? After finnaly getting ready Alec tok me back to the room i first met Aro in the night before. Only there were more people there than last night. Straightening my back i tried to remember them all. Caius sat on his wood chiar as he glared at me. MArcus just looked at me like he was diinterested but what cought my eye was that Jane was staring at me. Aro stood before me smiling before he came towards me and gave me an unexpected hug. Gringing my teeth i accepted the hug and backed away from Aro.

"Renensmee, i hop that the room is to your liking?"

"Yes it is, thank you." I said as strongly as i could.

"Now then, i take it that you would like to return to youre family yes?" Aro said as he clasped his hands infront of him.

i nodded and looked at him "yes sir, i havent seen them for a while and i would like to return to my home."

"Oh, of course my dear. i just wanted to know one thing." Aro said with an evil smirk in his eyes.

I nodded and suddenoly felt pain course through my enritre being. Keeping my jaw locked i fell to the ground and didnt utter a single sound until the pain was gone. i breathed in a fast breath before it took all of my engergy to get up from the floor and go to jane and slug her. i didn't expect her to do anything but she quickly hit me back and we continued to fight untill she landed a vicious blow to my ribd causing me to fall to the ground holding my chest.

"JANE!" a loud voice said before i spit out blood that shone on the floor like a stain on a white dress.

Looking up i saw 14 pair of red eyes stairing at the blood i just coughted up. OH GOD! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!

* * *

too short to long? please tell me and yes i am crazy! XD R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

I really hope that i havent made anyone go crazy from not updating, just have alot on my plate! so here is chapter 9 i will start using songs from the sound tracks and other songs that i think will fitXD Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

Atlas

Alec was the first one to react. He moved faster than i could follow; he quickly stood infront of his sister blocking me from her gaze. I felt my heart pick up as i felt like a freak. Why did i have to do that? i felt two hands touch my back and i cringed away from the touch only to be pulled up more rough than was intended.

"Master, i shall take her back to her room." He said to Aro before he nodded slightly.

Alec quickly led me out of the room. Faster than i would have hoped but at least i was away from the other vampires. We didn't speak untill we reached my room. i shoved Alec away from me and stumbled into the wall.

"Stay away from me." I said before i quickly made my way to the bathroom.

I had to get this blood off of me before something goes wrong.

**BITCH! **

Shaking my head i see what my face looks like in the mirror. My right cheek is beging to bruise and my bottom lip os swollen. Atleast its better than what Decland and the others did to me. Quickly cleaning my face i feel no comphort in my heart as i feel the pain. i have wanted to die three days after i was taken away, and no relief has come to me yet!

**YOU ARE NOTHIN AND WILL ALWAYSE BE NOTHING! **

Declands words stung in my mind before i gently made my way back out. ALec wasn't there and i let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

_Alec; _

Walking to Aro's personal office i see him pacing.

"YOu have sent for me master?" I say to get his attention.

"Yes, you must return our little flower to her family. She has been to far away from them." He stopped then looked at me. "And what i am about to say stays between us!"

"Ofcourse master." I bow as i say this.

"YOu must earn her trust, and have her to beleive you... love her. I want to know what would happen! In addidtion i fear that a newborn is running around causing havoc in amarica again."

He wants me to fake feelings for this girl? She is beautiful, and from what i know of her she is kind, i cannot hurt her this way. Grinding my teeth at the sudden anger inside of me i answer him.

"Yes, master." I turn and leave to pepare her.

I can barely conrtoll my anger as i go to Renesmee's room. I find her looking at the many books on the shelf, she holds a book i have found very... interesting.

""The man was simply fastened by his hands, tied one over the other, to a spoke of the wheel. Between the inner hand and the wood was a crucifix.'" I say scaring her.

She dropped the book and turned to look at me. I can hear her heart beat twice as fast and her eyes are filled with fear.

"I'm sorry. i didn't mean to frighten you." I quickly say before going to her.

I see her shirnk back away from me as i pick up the book and hand it to her the title clearly showing what she was looking at. SLwoly but surely she reaches out and takes the book from me.

"Thank you." Her voice is barely above a whisper.

I step back and let her pass. "Aro has instructed me to escort you home." I see her freeze where she stood.

Her heart skips a beat and it makes me smile and my throat to burn. "We leave at dusk. prepare anything you may need for the trip."

I turn and leave to pepare for the long trip ahead of us. Even as i walk through the sentless halls i can still smell her intoxicating scent. A mixture of the sweetest flower and what could only be lavender. Sighing haplily i walk into my room and begin to pack and arange for two plane tickets. I just hope i can keep this a secret...sigh.

* * *

XD do you like it do you hate it? To short? i love all my reviews please review,Ps i still dont own any of this!


	10. Nervouse

YAY! double digits! hope u like this!

* * *

_Renesmee; _

Like Alec said we left at dusk and borarded a regular plaine full of humans. We sat next to each other in the very front of the plane and the air around me was laced with blood. Half of the people here have injuries and are trying to treat them, i dare to look up from the book i read and see Alec looking at me. This is seriously going to get on my nerves!

"What?!" I hiss.

"I was just wondering-"

"Thats a first." I whispered.

My nerves were fried from everything that has happened, and i didn't know how much venom i put behind those words but Alec ignored my jab before continuing.

"Why choose that book. You have a living, well, rather a relic in front of you and yet you read Dracula." he says.

i sigh and look away. "It is something to do. To keep my mind ocupied, if you.. suffered the way i have suffered you would be doing this too."

Granted i wasnt reading the best book to be focusing on but it gave me an opportunity to fell whole again, not like a paice of a shattered mirror. i saw Alec reach out to me and i quickly skooted away from him. i was not ready to be touched, atleast not until i trust people again.

"What... what happened to you?" Alec asked me.

I sigh and put the book down. "I really dont want to answer that but i will tell you one thing."

"Okay.." Alec looked into my eyes and i froze.

As i look at him, i feel, diffrent. i feel safe, and secure. Everything about my past forgotten and, all i feel... I quickly shake those thoughts away and look away from him. NO! i can not think like that! i did that once and i would not do it again.

"I was taken away from my family, forced to experience things i never want to go through again and... then made into a play thing. You can say i havent had the best life in the world."

ALec frowns before looking back out the window. I chance a look at him and from the side i can see the defined mucles in his jaw. his face is so perfect and i can see the outline of his face in the window reflecting it back to me. i see him smmile and i immediatly look away and begin reading again. It wasnt long beofre we landed in Texas and Alec took me to a hotel.

"Sleep, we have to drive from here on. we set out again tommorow night." He tells me before leaving the room.

I sigh and go to the bathroom. Its a standard bathroom with a shower sink and toilet fully stocked and i was dying to take a shower. Taking off my clothes i step into the burning hot water and feel my hair lengthine from being wet. Oh, how good it feels to be able to do this again. I can finnaly relax and feel clean again, i wash my hair heeling the strands slip through my fingers. I remember why i cut my hair.

**Decland was being especally violent today as i lay on the white floor watching my blood ooze out of my arm. "Take her to her cell, she discusts me." I hearhim say. Thank god, i didn't have to deal with him tonight. As i am thrown into the cell i feel something sharp graze my hand. As soon as the door closes i rush to find it. A plan already forming in my head. I find it and it is a pair os scisors, quickly bringing it to my head i grab as mush hair as i can and cut it off. i knew i would be beaten for this but i couldn't handle the fact that they can grab it and pull on it easy. **

I frown and turn off the water after rinsing my hair. It was the worse mistake i made. I wrap my self in a large towel before going into the bedroom to see ALec looking out the glass doors. I freeze where i stand, he was here? and im naked! I swallow and slowly grab my bag at the foot of the bed. Just as i touch the handle Alec turnd around and saw me.i ,look down and see my bare leg showing and just a tiny portion of my-ahem- womanhood showing.

FUCK! what am i going to do!?


	11. Roslyn

**so here is the next chapter hope you like and please read my new fic i will hpefully update soon, so with out further adue... chapter 11! XD**

* * *

Chapter 11

_Roslyn_

I look back up and see Alec smiling, and looking at my exposed skin. NO! I wasn't going through this again! Swallowing I swoop the bag up and go back to the bathroom to dress. As soon as I closed the door I feel my heart pick up, would he hade done what the others did? Diging through the bag I find something to wear that wonnt show off my back or legs since they were scared, I take a breath for courage before going back out. Alec still stood at the glass doors and it made me nervouse. Slowly walking past him i go to the desk and see a laptop, should i use this opporutnity to find out what happened? i put my head in my hands and think of something else. I wasn't going to think about what happened to me, it's not going to happen again and i'm safe now!

"You're worried that i will hurt you." I look up and see Alec standing infront of the desk.

"Im not." I lie. "Please, don't lie to me."

I sigh and try as hard as I culd to trust him, but it hurt to trust just like it does to love. "DO yo ustill want to know what happened before you saved me?" I asked him trying to change the subject away from my fear.

Alec looked stunned before nodding. I sigh and tell him.

* * *

_I am thrown into a dark room before chaned at the ankle to a poast. I knew what was going to happen, and i didn't want it to happen again. grabbing the chain i try to break it only to loose my balance and fall to the floor. Tears streamed down my face as i tried to get the chain off o fm but i was too weak, it's been to long since i last fed to do anything! The door opened again before bright red and blue lights turned on making me nervouse. _

_"Now, now, Kitty. Your not trying to escape now are you?" A dark voice asked me before i could see his face right infront of me. _

_I backed away from Declan only to have him pull me closer to himself with the chain. "Oh, no you don't!" _

_I screamed and slapped him. He immediatly recoiled from the touch and put a hand to his cheek. When he pulled it away i saw a crack in his perfect snow white skin. Oh god! He looked at me and growled. _

_"Your going to pay for that!"_

* * *

"That is when i found out that not only was i a slave to humans but to amoires as well." I finish before i look to Alec.

It's almost like he can feel my pain, like he knows what its like! HOw whould he know? He's been safe for ages! Growling I glare at him and stand up.

"Don't look at me like that!" I shout.

"Don't look at you how?" He asked back to me.

I could see that he was getting upset but I didn't want him looking at me like i was helpless. "Don't look at me in sympathy!"

Then in a sudden movement Alec whent from standing infront of me to pinning me against the wall with his hand painfully gripping my arms. I can feel my heart stop, I knew it! I knew that he was going to do this! But instead of hurting me more, I felt ALec grip relax before he leaned towards me and kissed me. Tensing I wait for the pain to come with the kiss, but none came! I look at Alec and he was staring into my eyes, slowly relaxing I lightly kiss him back experimentaly. Alec didn't force me to kiss him but rather let me adjust to this. My heart kicked back up only into over dive as Alec kissed me gently.

* * *

**FINNALY! is this the moment you have been waiting for? please review love them all so much! XD**


	12. Northern Lights

**Was that the best way to end a chapter?! Yes, no? Let me know i need reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 12

_Northern Lights_

I wake up in the large bed tangled in sheets, alone. What happened lastnight? Then i remember everything, Alec and I kissed and i fell asleep in his arms last night. Wait, bed! when did I get here? DId he? No! OH GOD, NOT AGAIN! I look around the room and Alec isn't here. Where was he? Then I see a note on the desk I sat at last night. I pushed the heavy covers of of me and go to the desk to see a beautifly written knote on the desk.

_Renesmee- _

_Whent to get you food and new clothes. Will return before dusk, do not leave the room. _

_-Alec _

I smile at the thought of him caring about me. My heart swelled when I thought about Alec, was i falling in love with him? No, i can't fall in love with him! Shaking my head I move to the glass doors and see someone on a diffrent balcony looking into the room. It was almost night fall and from here i can tell who that person is. Vick! I quickly close the curtains blocking out the remaining light thus automaticly turning on the lights. He found me. Vick is even worse than Declan on his worst day. He gave me most of the scars on my back and stomach from mouthing off to him. I curl into a ball on the floor and bury my head in my hands. I didn't want to be taken away after just getting back out into the world!

_**The Cullen home- **_

_Edward_

I haven't seen my baby girl in little over two years and as the days passed every hope of finding her shinks. As i walk into Carlisle's home I hear Alice's thoughts echo in my head. She had a vision of Renesmee, the first one she has ever had of her! If my heart still beat it would have leaped from my chest as i quickly go to where she was in the house. I find her in the living room talking to Jasper and Bella, Bella looked hopeful as Alice told her about Renesmee and what she saw.

"So it is true?" I say.

"Edward, she's alive! She's been alive for the two years she was gone, she is coming to us!" Alice says to me.

Could it be true? Who is bringing her home to us? Alice know what i will ask before i ask her.

""I have no idea who it is that is escorting her here. All i know is that it is someone from the Volturi guard is doing it."

Bella comes to me and she is smiling for the first time in a long time. "She's coming home. Our baby is goming home!"

I smile warmly at her before holding her in my stone arms and silently thank Alice for thinking about the vision.

* * *

**Did you like it? Tell me! i really do love reading ur reviews please review or i wont update for a while! sorry for the treat but i just feel left out when i dont get any reviews. 3 till next chapter! please review my other stories as well read them every day! XD **


	13. Lets get lost

**okay who ever "J" was on my review i did not appreciate the review... Yes ik i spell her name wrong but that is for originality purposes only! okay! and it is also so i can keep track of what names i can use!**

* * *

Chapter 13

_Lets get lost_

Alec retunred not long after i saw Vick with a new set of clothes for me and a box of warm food. Quickly stuffing my face with the hot omlet and sausage i dressed and followed closely behind Alec as he hot wired a black Comaro with red strips down the front. Could he have picked a more noticeable car? Before getting into the car i hastily looked around to make sure that Vick was no where insight. ALec drove down a long highway with the radio off so i could hear the tires against the road. Then he did something unexpected, he turned on the radio to contemperary music. I scrunched up my nose and changed it to something more up beat. Lets get lost by Beck and bat for Lashes began to play making me smile. It was the first time ive smiled since I was taken. I hear Alec chuckle as i smile and poke my fingers into my leg playing the little beats that i can hear in the song.

"You like this band?" I hear him ask.

I nodd and look over to him. Alec looked straight ahead out of the windsheild as a fint smile dusted his face. From this angle he looked more manly than normal. His short brown hair just barely covered his ear and left his face open to be seen. I felt my throat instantly dry out at the thoughts I had for him, why did I feel this way towards him? I have never felt like this towards anyone, EVER! I swallowed and looked away from him. We were just passing Pheonix, Arizona and at night it looked beautiful, but i noticed something. IT was getting lighter as we comtinued to drive, how long were we driving? As if Alec read my mind he pulled into a hotel by the airport and parked fairly close to the entrance. Just as i was about to get out of the car ALec was there holding his hand out for me, I pulled my sleeve over my hand and took it. I was not going to try my abilities until i knew that i was safe again, i had a bad feeling that something was going to happen soon. Alec led me into the hotel and as soon as we entered i saw a piano, my hands itched to get my hands on it. Alec stood at the counter getting our room and i took that time to go to the piano and look it over. Not to bad, looks like its in good shape, but was it in tune. Reaching down i played a simple, Do Rei Mi chord. SOunds alright, I sat down and began to play. Nothing to special, but something my dad taught me when i was little. As the last notes faded out i smiled and looked at my hands, they were small, but capeable of creating a sound so beautiful it would make you cry.

"Well, wasn't that just beautiful?" An extremly deep voice whispered to me.

My entire body locked up when i saw a large rough, calloused hand reach out and touch my own hand. Vick, i knew something was going to go wrong. My heart picked up when he touched my hand. Finding the long ago broken courage i pulled my hand away and stood up nocking over the bench in the process.

"Go away." I say not looking at him, giving him my back instead. "You dont own me."

"Oh, but i do little girl. I am stronger than you in more ways than one." I hear Vick say before i feel his hand on my neck.

Before i can stop him he pinched the nerve on the back of my neck causing me to black out. Not again, i ust got out! OH god! "_Alec please find me faster this time before they rape me!_"was all i could think as i lay in darkness. Nothing was coming to me, i could not feel anything, see anything, smell any thing of hear anything. Was Alec using his power on me? If he was then why was he using it on me? Then as I began to think that i was truly dead a loud crash sounded. My eyes flung open to welcome blinding white lights, I could feel blood on my arms from a beating or a seroius wound, i couldnt tell. My throat was raw and everything hurt, but what hurt most was my wrist. BLinking my eyes to clear the milky film from my eyes i could see that i was in a small room whit large lights shining down on me. Where am I? I could hear screams coming from the walls through the loud rinign in my ears. A large door that blended into the wall opened allowing Vick to enter the room.

"Good, the baby is awake." I hear him say as the rining stops.

"Don't call me that!" I growl out as best i can.  
The only thing was that my voice came out as a harsh whisrper. I was screaming while I was in darkness! Vick chucled before coming towards me and caressing my face. I flinched away from him and looked away, I will not be a plaything! Just as i closed my eeys expecting pain from a on coming slap the door slammed open and an extremly loud growl rang through the room. I wasnt going to open my eyes, this was what i knew would hapen, i was ment to be a sex slave to vamppires and humans.

"Renesmee!" Alec's voice whispered to me before I could smell something like fresh clay and i was left in the dark void again.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? R&R! 3 till next chap!


	14. A little fall of rain

Chapter 14

A little fall of rain

I can feel myself being pulled out of the darkness after feeling like I was there for eternity. What happened to me while I was floating? How long was I in the darkness? A single voice is what brought me the rest of the way out of the void. It whispered to me, calmly, softly, and it sounded like velvet.

"Renesmee, wake up. You are safe now." It whispered to me.

I opened my eyes and saw a pale celing that I welcomed, the room was dimly lit and the only source of light came from somewhre on my right but what caught my attention was that I wan't in pain. Nothing hurt, and I felt better than I have in a long time. A light hand touched my arm causing me to jump and sit straight up forcing the hand off of my body.

"Renesmee?" The voice said again.

My head turned to the left and I saw Alec kneeling beside the bed I sat on looking at me with concern in his dark red eyes. Before he had a chance to respond to me I launched myself at him, hugging him tightly as tears stremed from my eyes.

"Thank you Alec!" I sobbed.

Alec very slowly began to hug me back and rub circles into my back. Sobs of joy racked my body as he held me and I clutched him to my body, my silent prayer was answered! Alec found me before Vick could do anything to me especally rape me. My wrists began to throb slightly as I held onto ALec tighter.

"Renesmee, please dont cry.." He finnaly said to me.

I pulled away from him and wiped my eyes, "I'm not sad, I'm happy. You have no clue how much I appreciate you right now." I said to him.

Alec looked confused but it made sence to me. Alec Rescued me from becoming a sex slave, and being sold to someone. I kissed him not knowing what else to do at that moment. Alec pulled away and looked into my eyes, his eyes were a dark crimson color but he looked so much more hansome that way. My heart sweeled with omething i have never felt before... what is this feeling? ALec reached up to my face and wipe away the remaning tears on my face before kising my fore head. He was so gentle with me, and... I like it. Alec quickly stood up an pulled me up with him, looking around I saw a bottle of peroxide on the table by the bed, and some gauze. How badly was I hurt?

"How bad?" Was all I asked.

Alec knew what I was taking about and he sighed before answering me.

"Not, as bad as you think."

I looke down to my wriste and there were thrree inch wide red marks on both of them. They were rubbed raw and there were blisteres forming on the side of my wrist's. I could feel bandages on my ribs and thigh, did Vick stab me? I looked up to Alec and he was reaching out towards a bottle, The top was tightly seald so I had a felling about what was inside. Blood, man that sounds good right now. Alec caught my gaze and handed me the bottle, before gently pushing be down to sit on the bed.

"It's Animal blood." He said as he looked into my eyes.

He remembered. That one fact made my heart soar, he remembered that I only drink animal blood. I swallowed and opened the bottle only to let the strong smell of deer blood waft to me. I couldn't fight it any longer, I put the bottle to my lips and drained the bottle as quickly as I could with out making myself sick. As soon as the bottle was empty I crushed it and threw it intot he garbage can on the other sid of the room. Ignoring ALec's gaze I whent to the bathroom to look at my face. I was suprized when I looked into the mirror. My nose was slightly purple and my lips werent swolen, my eyes looked normal. There was a small cut on my eye brow and one on the ege of my jaw. I looked down at my arms, no cuts just some bruises and my raw wrists. But my legs were what caught my attention, one long cut was on my thigh and it scared me. Did I bleed? What if Alec came and I was bleeding? Alec made no sound as he came up behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I sighed and looked down at the sink. I never wanted this, I wanted to be normal. This isn't normal, no one should be put throguht what i've been through.

"You once asked me what happened to me before you saved me..." I whispered out loud. "I'm ready to tell you now. I had a baby."

* * *

WAAAAAHHHHH!? 0.o HAHAHAH lol sorry for the cliffy, next few chapts gonna be good please review. 4 till next chap!


	15. Love Death Birth

_wow i'm suprized by the amount of reviews i got in such a short time, you guys are awsome! so i hope it wasn't to much of a cliff hanger for you guys and Jacob, and the entire Cullen fam will be coming up soon, in about a chapter or 2 idk... :) hope you like this chapter! XD **WARNING: MATURE CONTENT COMING!**_

* * *

_Chapter 15_

Love Death Birth

Alec didn't move away from me like I thought he would, he moved closer to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Quickly shaking him off of me I whent back out to the bedroom and sat in the floor, I knew this was going to be hard but I wanted to tell hm what happened to me. He was qurious and I will supply an anwer for him. I watched as Alec walked out to where I sat on the floor and sat in front of me, I ran my fingers through my hair and noticed it was slightly linger than before.

"I... can you promise me something?" I said out loud, almost regreting my choice of words.

Alec nodded and he looked more boyish an anything as he watched me. "Promise me that, you wont tell anyone about this... I-i wont even tell my father about what happened to me." I whispered.

"I promse." Alec replied.

That shocked me, this boy, a boy who saved me twice from death and an insane vampire promised to keep what i'm about to tell him a secret? Even with Aro being abel to read his thoughts? Oh, i can just imagine how well this is going to turn out! I took a deep breath and pulled the horrible event into my mind.

"It was only two weeks before you came and found me..."

* * *

**_Decland and bogart were out and the other three boys were gone so we were alone for the next few days. every so often this happends and we take this advantage to eat what we have been able to hide here and heal, but tonight was diffrent. like alwasye i turned down any food fo me for fear of biting someone when i felt something warm and wet suddenly coat my legs. I look down and see what looks like water on my legs. i look up to see if the celing caved in but there wasnt any holes in the celing. then suddenly pain hit me. i gasped so quietly none of the other three girls heard me. what was happening to me? Then the pain hit me again but much worse. I covered my mouth and yelled. One of the oldest of our group looked at me and saw what was on my legs before she crawled over to where i sat in my corner and lightly touched my shoulder. _**

**_"Are you okay?" she asked me. _**

**_I shook my head no. SHe moved closer to me as the pain got even worse, I could barely keep my compsure without screaming, loosing what was left of my control I screamed out in utter agony. The girl that was beside me touched my shoulder and gently pushed me back to the wall, what was she doing? The other five girls were now looking at me like I was Declan and I was about to kill them. Tears streamed from my eyes as the pain took over my body. _**

**_"Hey, hey, shh." The girl next to me said to me as she moved to kneel infront of me. "Just stay calm, i'm a nurse okay? I'm just going to check down there, okay?" _**

**_I nodded as I gripped the blanket that was besode me, as fear took over my body forcing my heart to beat twise as fast. Groaning in pain I ignored the girl touching me, all I wanted was for the pain to stop. The girl turned around and ordered three of the other girls to hand her a blanket and to come over to me._**

* * *

I swallowed back tears as the memorie hit me hard, I could remember everything that happened that night. That was the night I truly wanted to die, Alec said nothing as I paused in what I was saying to him. He knew that this was hard for me to do so he alowed me to take my time to calm my racing heart and my emotions. Swallowing down the uncomphteral feeling in my stomach, and taking a shaky breath I continued with my story.

* * *

**The girl looked back at me and touched my leg, I could see sympathy in her eyes. "You're having a baby." **

**"W-what! No, no I can't be having a baby, AAAHHHHH!" I yelled on the top of my lungs as more pain assailed me. **

**The girl held my hand as I put a death grip onto it and groaned in pain. She pulled my bare shoulders forward and began to lay me down, two of the others got the courage to move again and moved towards me. They grabbed my hands and held them as my back arched up in pain, and more tears fell from my eyes. OH, god it hurts! **

**"AAAAHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed not realizing that I was crushing the hands inside my own. **

**"Shh, I know it hurts, try to relax." The nurse/prisoner said to me as more pain welcomed me. **

**Tears were flowing freely from my eyes, this has to be hell! Please, all I can ask for now is to die. I screamed again only to be welcomed with more pain, but something changed. I felt something coming out of me causing me to start panacing, my heart jumped into my throat as I wimpered in pain and fear. The girl took notice and moved between my legs. **

**"AAHH, AAHH, wha...what's happening to me?" I cried out as I**** stared at her. **

* * *

**"**After I saw the baby, I knew i couldn't keep it. For one Declan would have killed me for having a child, and two... I't was an immortal child. I knew the consicquences of having an Immortal child." I whisperednot able to continue with the rest of what happened.

"So you took matters into your own hands and destroyed it?" Alec asked suddenly at my side.

I nodded as a single tear fled down my cheek, that has to be the only thing I will never be able to do again. Alec whiped away the tear and kissed my cheek. I looked up into his dark eyes, he needs to feed, and felt... happy. He is the only person able to do that, I look at him and he makes me feel, wanted, needed. Leaning forward letting my mind take over, I lightly kissed him before he cupped my face in his hand. It was right there I felt something diffrent towards him. Alec pulled away and looked into my eyes, but he didn't let go of my face.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you, I wish I could take it away from you." He whispered to me before tanding and going to the window. "We need to leave soon."

I nodded and pepared to leave, as I brushed out my hair I could still feel his lips on mine, making my stomach churn with the thought of him kissing me. We left soon after then and traveld once again in the car before and whent up to Seatle. God, I was so close to seeing my family but... for some, un known reason I didn't want to leave Alec. That night as I lay in the hotel bed I realzed what that feeling was.

**_I LOVE_ HIM!**

* * *

0.0 no nessi! HAHAHA! am i evil or what? and thank you for the reviews, okay 5 till next chapter! :3


	16. Flightless Bird

I love how many of you like my stories, not that many chapters to come and then on to pt. 2! yaya! srry my internet has been going crazy lately the updates are going to be less often untill i get the internet back.

* * *

Chapter 16

_Flightless bird _

That night I drempt of Alec staying with me and never leaving my side no matter what happened. When i woke up ALec was gone and in his place was a note adressed to me.

_Renesmee- _

_Whent out to find you clothes, and to feed. Will return soon. Stay inside and be prepared to leave when i return._

_-Alec_

A small smile crept across my face as I read over the note again. So this is what it felt like to be in love? **NO! no Renesmee stop it! he dosent love you. **I repremanded my self. I wasn't supposed to think like this, but how could I deny myself this one chance to be slightly normal? Putting the note back down I whent to the bathroom and dicided to shower. It felt good to run my fingers through my hair and wash it. It was now just barely touching my shoulders and i knew it was because of the blood. Any form of blood helped my body heal faster and helped me with anything. Turning off the water and wrapping my self into a large towel i go out to the bed room to find a bag of clothes on the bed and Alec standing at the windows. I swallowed thickly and whent back intot he bathroom with the bag. Inside was a new pair of boots, a black sweater, and black fleece pants. I quess that it was cold out side.

I quickly dressed and whent out to find Alec waiting for me by the door. He handed me a grey wool coat and escorted me out of the hotel. ALec whent to the car but it wouldn't start. Alec looked at me from over the car.

"Looks like were going to walk from here." He said before locking the car and heading towards the woods near where we stood.

I rushed over to him and grabbed his muscular arm. "We can't walk from here, it's freezing out." I say. As if to puncutate my words my breath created puffs of steam as I spoke.

ALec smiled at me and kisse the back of my hand. Alec walked with me into the woods and began to ask me quetions on what i liked and didnt like.

"What kind of music do you like?" He asked me as we whent into the thicker part of the trees and brush.

I smiles and looked at the frosted leaves on the ground. "I like all kinds of music but if i could choose a band that i liked I would say... Panic at the Disco." As soon as i say that I think of there song "Balid of Mona Lisa."

"Whay that band?" He asked me as he helped me over a fallen tree.

"I dont know but, there music is really good." I say.

This continued on untill we crossed over into Washington, by then I challenged him to a race. The first one to the top of the mountain wins. He gave me a five second head start, I took off like a bat out of hell. I could hear him gaining up to me as I ran but I could tell something was wrong. He wasn't trying to beat me, this made me suspicious so I dropped back a bit and watched as he felw ahead of me. I wasn't even out of breath but I had to stop because I heard a growl coming from the woods. I knew that sound, I came to a complete stop and looked to my left. A large sandy brown wolf stood there towering over me. It moved closer to me and bared it's teeth at me. I stepped back not sure of who it was, but I felt like it was Jacob.

"Jake?" I whispered trying to get to the wolf.

The wolf stopped and looked at me like a sad puppy.

It trotted over to me and I put my hand out to touch it's head. The wolf sniffed my hand and pushed the top of it's head into my outstreached hand. It was Jake! I moved closer to him and hugged his shaggy, furry, body.

"Jake, I missed you." He whined inresponce and rested his head on my shoulder.

* * *

**hope u liked that chap, will start working on the next chaps when i can as i said don't really have internet right now. R&R please! 6 till nex chap!**


	17. C U next tuesday

Chapter 17 

_C U next tuseday _

Jacob lifted his head from my shoulder and growled. My heart raced, oh crap, what if it was one of the men that beat me? I turned around to see Alec standing in the shadows of the trees. I let go of Jake and looked up to him.

"He won't hurt me Jake. He's good." I say.

Jacob stopped baring his teeth at him and stood down as I whent to Alec and grabbed his gloved hand. "Come on. Jake won't hurt you." I say hoping that he will follow me.

Thank fully he did and let me pull him towards where jacob stood waiting for me. ALec held onto my hand as I pet Jacob's head.

"Were going home." I say to him as I scratch his head. "Run ahead of us, and tell daddy please." I say and watch as Jake runs off to where my home is.

Alec and I watched him run efore Alec wrapped his arm around my ahoulders. I felt heat pool in my cheeks when he did that, **stop it! **I screamed at my self. I shouldn't be reacting like this when he's around me. Alec took my hand in his and began leading me off in the same way that Jacob headed. I held onto hiim tightly and walked beside him untill we were about a few feet away from the backyard. I could see my dad standing by the sliding glass doors talking to someone inside. Tears welled in my eyes as i watched him. I'm home. I really am home! never for the last two years have I thought that I would be able to see my family again, or my home. I felt Alec squeeze my hand before leading me out slightly before the door opened. Daddy stood there looking at me as I felt a single tear run down my cheek.

"Daddy?" I whisper before letting go of Alec and running to him.

My dad opened his arms and hugged me tightly as I cried into his chest. This is exactly how I dreamed it would be, Daddy held me close as I hugged him back as hard as I could. He picked me up and swung me around like he did before everything happened to me. Soon the whole family was outside, but the first one after my dad to hug me was Jake. I gladly acepted his hug and was grateful for his warm skin. Then granma and granpa hugged me, then mommy, Aunt Alice, Uncle jasper, Uncle Emmet hugged me and rubbed my shorter hair, before i receieve the biggest hug from Aunt Rose. I smile and feel complete again, I know that I'm loved and protected now. But something began to nag at me. I looked back to where Alec was patiently whaiting in the trees, but he looked... upset. I looked to my dad beofre going to Alec.

"Come on. I want you to talk to my family." I say as soon as i get over to him.

He simply shook his head at me before taking my hand in his. I felt something in the palm of my hand before he leaned down. His mouth was at my ear so he could tell me something.

"Read this after i am gone. I have to go back to Italy. Stay safe... little one." And with that Alec let go of my hand and left.

I stood there in shock at what had just happened. I hear my dad calling me and I quickly go to him and hug him hiding what ever Alec gave me in my pocket.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

That night i stayed in Daddy's old room in granpas house. That's when I reached in to my pocket and took out the knot that Alec had given to me. As soon as I looked at it i saw that it was sealed with the crest of the Volturi. I swallowed and opened it.

_Renesmee- _

_I love you. No one, or nothing will ever change that. Hold me close to your heart and I will come back to you. _

_-Alec Volturi_

* * *

Like it? R&R 5 till next chap!


	18. The cell block Tango

_okay so don't hate me for this chap... you guys probably will, imma set it at 3 till next chap..._

* * *

Chapter 18

_Cell block Tango _

I smiled at the note and held it to my chest. He does love me, and I love him. But would Aro aprove of it?

* * *

_**Alec P.O.v- **_

Now that i'm back in Volterra I know that i have to go to Aro but I don't want him to find out. What would he say about my feelings for Renesmee? My love for ehr, and her love for me. Even though she didn't say it I could tell from her eyes that she loved me. Forcing those thoughts to the back of my mind I go to Aro's office and knock on the door.

"Enter." I hear. I push open the door s and enter.

Aro is sitting at his desk looking at some papers but he imediatly stood when he saw me.

"Alec, you have returned. I take it that Renesmee beleves what i asked of you?"

"Yes sir. she does." I reply hiding the anger i have for him from my voice.

He held out his hand to me and I immeditaly took it preparing to recieve punishment for thinking about love for her. He took his time reading my thoughts and looked down to me like I was his son.

"Alec..."

XXXXXXXXXXx

_**Renesmee P.O.v- **_

It was about three months since I last saw Alec and it was finnaly time to tell someone in the family, or rather show them what happened to me. Everyone was out hunting, I wasn't thirsty and grandpa wanted to talk to me so we were at the house alone. I took this time to try and tell him about what happened. We sat in his office he was looking for a book on the bookshelvs and I sat patiently whaiting on his desk.

"Grandpa?" I say.

He turned around with a slight frown on his face. "What's wrong Renesmee?"

"I wanted to tell you, well, _show _you something." I say hopping off the desk. "Promis you wont tell dad?"

"Renesmee, you know he will find out sooner or later, why not just tell him now?" He said coming over to me.

I shook my head. "I don't want to tell him yet. Please?"

Granpa nodded and watched as I turned around and pulled up the back of my shirt. I felt his cold fingers lightly trail over some of the pale pink scars. He didn't say anything and I really appriciated it. I didn't want him to say anthing reminding me of being beatin.

"I don't want them to worry about me." I whisper before putting my shirt back down.

My granpa understood my need for secrecy and simply nodded before hugging me. I heard the front door open before Jacob's voice echoed through the house.

"Nessi?" I pulled away from granpaand kissed his cheek.

I quickly whent down to the living room where Jake was wating for me. I hugged him and he hugged back making me feel warmer from his body heat.. but, something was wrong. Not with Jacob but, around here. I felt Jakes chest rumble as he growled at something out side.  
Letting go of him I turned around and looked out the sliding glass doors to see... Alec. My heart leaped when i saw him standing out in the snow smiling. I didn't stop to grab my coat, but I ran out to him and hugged him. I missed him so much it was like... like, I can't seem to dicribe it.

"you're here!" I breathe as Alec hugged me back. "I missed you so much." I say as he laughs into my ear.

"I missed you too, but I don't have much time." He said as he pulled back. I frowned and looked up to him like he was crazy.

He took my hand into his before looking into my eyes. "You have to understand something. The night before we left Volterra... Aro asked me to do something other than bring you home."

I was confused, what did this have to do with anything, but I was willing to listen to him. "When he asked me to take you home, he also aked of me to pretend to fall in love with you."

I stepped back pulling my hand out of his. My hear plummeted to the ground when he said that, he was told to fake falling in love with me?

"Renesmee, please you-"

I slapped him across the face as soon as he moved closer to me. Tears leaked out of my eyes, he never really loved me! It was all an illusion for Aro to see! ALec tried hugging me but I forced his hands off of my arms and pushed him back.

"You bastard." Was all I said before running off into the woods.

I didn't hear anyone following after me as i ran out intot he most thickest part of the forest. IT was getting colder and colder as I ran. I now regret the choice not to wear a sweater or anything. Soon I stopped and leaned against a tree trying to breath through my tears, I slid down tot he snow covered ground and pulled my knees up to my chest.

"That lying bastard!" I sob to my self shivering from the cold.

It was just begining to snow again and the wind was picking up too. Eventually I fell asleep but I was so cold it barely slept. I didn't want to go back, Alec might still be there whaiting for me.

"Renesmee!?" I hear off in the distance. "Renesmee!"

Why would I answer now that my heart was broken? I felt a hot hand on my arm before I was surrounded in warmth. I didn't try to move away from it but I recognized the voice when it spoke again.

"I got her, found her in the woods." It said.

"Thank you Seth." I whisper as I was transfered into two stone cold arms.

I immeideatly paniced. "Shh, it's just me Nessi." My fathers voice said to me trying to calm me.

I relaxed as I was brought into the house again and taken up stairs, after that I passed out. My heart and trust will never be gained ever again...


	19. Announcement

**Hi guys, ik this isnt an update but i have a bad case of writers block so the story is gonna be put on hold for a bit... I am really sorry guys! :'(**


	20. Feel good Inc

**Hey what happened to all of my reviewers? was the last chap too harsh for u guys? let me know! pllllzz i love to read reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 19

Feel good Inc.

Renesmee's P.o.V:

It has been about three weeks since I last spoke to Alec and each day has been like a branding iron in my throat. '_he never loved me. h probably thinks i'm a slut like they told me' _I didn't try to protect my head from my dad. He deserved to know and I was willing to tell him what happened.

"Renesmee?" I hear from the door.

Speak of the devil! I didn't have to tell him to come in, he just came in anyway. I sat on the floor infront of my bed staring at the love letter Alec gave me. My knees were at my chest and my head rested on top of my arms. Daddy sat next to me on the floor and put his hand on my arm.

"Renesmee... Alec want's to see you. He's outside worried about you." He said to me.

"I don't want to talk to him." Was all I said.

Daddy pulled me closer to him and hugged me. That's when I let it all out, I began to cry into his chest. Alec hurt me really bad and I didn't want anything to do with him for the time being.

"It's alright. Calm down, I'm here..." He cooed to me trying to calm me.

I took an extremly bold risk right then. I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek, then proceeded to show him what happened to me.

* * *

_**I sat in the corner of my little cell watching the reamaining three girls trying to share food. Once again I refused, the door opened and in the bright light that streemed into the room stood Declan. Everyone moved back and some of the girls uttered scared squeals. I did nothing but stare at him praying that it wasn't my turn. He walked into the room and kicked one of the smaller girls out of his way. He stood infront of me and grabbed my hair, Declan dragged me out of the cell with me fighting all the way. **_

_**"LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD!" I scream before I'm taken into a bedroom. **_

_**"Shut up slave!" Decland replied to my pitiful threats. **_

_**He threw me onto the bed and the next thing I know i'm naked and being raped unmercilessly.**_

* * *

Daddy flinched away from my hand and that only made me cry harder. "I-i... didn't wan't to tell you..."

"Renesmee..." He says before holding me tighter. "Shh, you're okay baby."

_Alec's P.O.V: _

I stood outside of Bella and Edwards forest cottage hoping to speak with Renesmee. Bella stood outside with me as Edward spoke to her.

"She hasn't come out of her room since you left Alec. I hopw you know that you hurt her." She said to me.

"I understand that Mrs. Cullen. I want to make things better with her." I say as sounds of sobbing came from the cottage.

My body whent stiff as I looked at the door. That was my mate crying, my true love! All I wanted to do was go to her and comphert her until she was happy again. As i thought about her I heard something strange, not the heart beat of the shape shifters but... running from another immortal. It wasn't one of the Cullens, there footsteps were too framiliar to me. It was someone else. Just as I turned to see who it was it stopped. What was going on? The door to there cottage. I turned back around and saw Renesmee walking towards us with her father following closely behind her.

"Go away Alec. I never want to see you again." She said stopping next to her mother and glaring at me.

"Renesmee, I never wanted to hurt you." I tried to explain.

"No, you just wanted to use me like...they..." Her voice trailed off as her eyes flikered to the area behind me.

_Renesmee's P.O.V: _

My heart stopped as I looked behind Alec. There in the shadows of the trees stood Declan, and some of the other vampires that I never met before. I let go of Daddys hand and moved back.

"I..." I took off in a dead sprint towards the mountains.

I heard several sets of feet following me as I ran.

"Get over here slut!"

"Renesmee!"

I didn't stop for my family's voice, I wasn't going back to that hell whole! I continued to run untill I was trapped by the mountains and three of the unknown vampires.

"Hey! we got her!" One of them yelled as they backed me up into the sharp rocks.

"Well, well, well. Kitty, I found you." I turn to my left and see Declan walking towards me.

"Don't call me that!" I growl as he moved closer to me.

"Now, now. You musn't do that, you woulnd't want to be hurt now do you." He said to me his voice dropping several octives.

My body froze agains't my will and the only thing I would move were my eyes. "Now, I wan't you to come willingly with me to the truck and you won't speak untill I tell you too."

My body reacted like a robot. My legs walked towards the small wall of vamps that lead towards a large hummer. Just as I reached the truck everything whent black...

* * *

_well thank god the wirters block is gone, please review 3 till next Chap! R&R! XD_


	21. the Point of No Return

_thank you guys for such positive reviews and some of your questions will be answered in either this chapter or one of the others. please keep reading to find out what happens to our little Renesmee..._

* * *

Chapter 20 

The Point of no Return

As i began to wake up I could hear the sound's of a girl screaming. Where am I? What happened to me? Opening my eyes I saw that I was strapped to what would be a dentist's chair and that just made my heart kick up more. Looking arouns I find that I'm in a dark room with only one way out, but above me was a large light that was currently casting a dim glow over my body and just to my left a silver table was standing there with diffrent tools on top. I fought against the rought rope keeping my arms pinned to the arm rests.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you kitty..."

I stopped moving and looked at the door. There stood Declan staring at me with a sickining smile on his face. That look only made me want to escape even more. Decaln came further into the room closing the door behind him. When he stood next to me he reached up and turned the light on full blast. When he did the entire room was cast in a bright white light and blinded me temporarily.

"Kitty? Did you really think that you would be able to escape me?" He said to me.

I spit in his face glaring all of my hatred to him and the others at his face. "Now, don't be like that dear one. It will be over soon." He said before going to the table.

When he did that it only made me wan't to get away all the more. I could feel my muscles strainging as I pulled at the rope that held me down. When Declan turned around again I was utterly terrified. He held a filled needle with a bluish green liquid inside of it. He grabbed my arm and held it still before injecting me with the fluid. It felt like he injected liquid fire into me. I had to bit my lip inorder not to scream out. When the pain dissapated some I glared at Declan.

"What did you do to me?" I said a bit breathlessly.

"Just gave you something one of the humans made.. a," He chukled and smiled down to me before continuing."Truth serum."

A truth serum? As I mulled that over I could feel the serum begin to take effect. Daamn it.

"Now, how many other are there?" Declan asked me as he came closer to me.

"Other? What... k-kind of others?" I was trying to fight off the serum but I could tell that I was failing miserably.

"Others like you, your not a vampire. But your not human either." He groweld.

Thats what he wanted, information! I bit my toung to prevent myself from saying any thing. I wasn't going to tell any one other than my family about Nahuel. He knoticed this and grabbed my jaw in his rough hand.

"Speak bitch! If you don't start spilling it I _will _torcher you." He growled in my face.

"I would rather face that then tell you about my friends..." I spat in his face.

He slapped me before reaching behind him and grabbing a rusty dagger. "_SPEAK!_"

I spit in to his face and fught to hold my toung. I saw his eyes darken as He plunged the dagger into my arm and twisted it. I screamed on the top if my lungs as blood poured out of the wound and pain shot through my arm.

"TELL ME HOW MANY THERE ARE OF YOU!" Declan yelled to me as he gripped my shin in his hand.

"NEVER!" I yell.

"You try my pacients." Was all he said before he broke my leg in three places.

The torture continued for about three more hours. There wasn't one portion of my body that was not injured. When Declan was finnaly finished with trying to get me to tell him about us I was tired and weak. I had lost about two pints of blood and needed to feed. _Badly. _I began to dose but Declan came back into the room in a hurry and unstrapped me from the chair. I tried puching at his chest as he pulled me up into a semi leaning, semi standing position.

"LET. HER. GO!" i hear someone grol from somewhere in the room.

I tried to open my eyes but I was to weak to do anything. Declan grabbed my wrist and pulled it towards his mouth.

"Don't come any closer, or I drain her." He threatined.

That's when I tried franticly to try and get away. No one knew what would happen if I was bitten. Declan gripped my wrist tighter and nuged my broken leg with his oot. I screamed out in pain before Declans arms dissapeared from my body and I was being cradled in strong cold arms.

"Becareful, her leg's shattered." I hear a calm and soothing voice say before I lay on the ground in unrelenting pain.

I made no sound as cold hands touched my wounds and I slipped further and further into the black abyss.

"M-moom..." I said, my vice cracking as I tried to speak.

"I'm right here sweet heart. go to sleep, I'll be there when you wake up again." I hear her say from my left.

With that hanging in my head, I fell into the welcoming embrace of sleep...

* * *

_**hope you liked it please review they are verry apreciated here 4 till next chap! *beggs in my knees* PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	22. I need a Dr

_what_**_ happened to all of my reviewers?! was the last chap too bad for you guys? PLEASE TELL ME I NEEED CONF ABOUT THIS!_**

* * *

Chapter 22

I need a dr.

I dreamed of nothing, just a black void. I whent in and out of consusness several times and the last few times I could heart voices.

"...I can hear her again." Was the one that caught my attention. What happend after I fell asleep?

Someone was holding my hand, and I wanted to talk to them. I was able to open my eyes a little now and found myself staring at a tall wood celing. It wasn't my celing at home but one that belonged to my granpa's study. I looked to my left and saw my mom hanging her head over my hand.

"M-m...moooommy?" I try to say, my voice hoarse from screaming so much.

Her head snapped up and the releif in her eyes was too much for me. "Hey honey. Don't try to move, you have a broken leg, and your arm's still healing."

I squeezed her hand and felt tears running down my face.

"OH, honey. It's alright." She said reaching out to me and wiping away my tears. "Carlisle's going to make the pain go away.."

"No... i'm not... in pain. I just c-c" I try to speak but I can't speak right.

"Shh, sh, don't strain yourself honey." Then as if on que the door to the room opened and my grandfather and dad walked in and imediatly rushed to my side. 'Granpa poked and prodded at my body but gently as not to open any of my wounds.

"You're legs broken Ness. Don't try to move it, If you need to get up let one of us know so we can help you okay?" He calmy instructed.

I noddded and looked at my dad and sent a silent thank you to him. Just as granpa touched my forehead the door opened and I felt the mood in the air darken.

"Is she awake?" I hear knowing instantly who it was.

I looked behind my father and saw Alec looking at me with haunted dark red eyes. I didn't wan't to speak to him but... There were somethings I needed to say to him. I looked back at my mom and dad.

"It's alright... I-i'll, be.. okay." I try to say but it came out very strained and hoars.

They got the basic jist of it and left me alone with Alec. As soon as the door closed behind my grandfather Alec still stood where he was when I first saw him.

"Renesmee I-"

I held up my hand as best as I could and winced at the searing pain from my broken ribs. I took a breath and looked at him.

"Why would you lie to me? I trusted you and told you things I don't wan't my family to know about." I try to say but my voice cracked extremly bad.

ALec came towards me and tried to touch my hand but I made a fist making pain shoot through my arm at the strain.

"Renesmee please, listen to me. I love you. Aro knows that I love you, and has permmited me to be with you so long as I return once every month to bring news." He said to me.

I was still angry at him but most of the sting whent away when I heard him say "I Love You" I sighed and looked up to him. "But why didn't you tell me that Aro wanted you to pretend to fall in love with me? It made me feel unwanted when you told me that."

"I know, I know. If I told you before then you would think that I was trying to hurt you. I saw how you reacted when I saved you from him. You looked like a scared little mouse that needed a friend." He reached out to me and brushed his ice cold fingers across my ceek. "I knew what they did to you. Even if I am not like you're father, I jhade a clear picture of what they had done to you and those other girls."

I felt tears welling in my eyes. He had no idea how badly I wanted to kill him when he told me, how much grif I felt in my heart. I thought that I wasn't the girl that my family loved but a whore to be sold off like some slave. _He _was the only one to acctualy help me see myself as what I was. Alec sat on the edge of the bed I lay on and held my handrubbing his thumb over my swollen knuckles and wiping at the tears on my cheek.

"I love you Renesmee, and I don't care about what happened to you. What those immortals and humans have told you. You are beautiful, smart, amazing, and wonderful in every way. Don't cry il mio piccolo immortale. sarai il mio compagno per il resto dell'eternità e non sarà mai costretto a subire nuovamente una nave dura." His eyes showed how sincere his words are and it made me cry all the harder.

"I still don't understand Itallian." I whispered before opening my arms the best I could wanting to feel Alec in my arms.

Alec rached out to me and hugged me without putting too much pressure on my body.

"I love you Alec." I whispered as I tried to stop crying.

"Ti amo mia cara." He whispered to me.

I heard the door open and my grandfather walked in. The look on his face when he stood next to alec and I was not one I wanted to see. I wiped at my cheeks and looked at him while holding ALec's hand. I needed to feel his hand in mine or I wouldn't have the strength to listen to what my Grandfather said next.

"Rensemee. You're pregnant."

* * *

**END of part one. Will try to put up the next part soon, please bear with me on this and PLLLLLZZZZZZ REVIEWWW!**


End file.
